Dangers of the Forgotten Chronicles
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: Sequel to crossover story with DC "Tennis Court Murders". Two cases entwined into one—this was the result of a supposedly exciting summer for Ryoma and Kourin. With several related events unfolding, now they find themselves unveiling the shocking truths behind dangerous secrets that two powerful clans had kept for three centuries. (NOTE: This is just a preview of the story for now)


**LONG PREVIEW ON THE NEXT STORY OF "DETECTIVE TENNIS" SERIES: **

**Dangers Of The Forgotten Chronicles**

**Note: **_The preview you're going to read below only consists of phrases and sets of dialogues that will appear in the story. It's up to you to imagine the people that speak in the story. I can't really do a video trailer for the next story since I'm not exactly good at doing that so I'll just let your imagination run about this one. The dialogues basically contain some important events that will happen in the next story of "Detective Tennis" series entitled "Dangers of the Forgotten Chronicles". There are mentions of few OC's that will appear in the story but I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who are the two important clans mentioned here. This story will still have a big relation to the four families mentioned in the previous stories in the series._

_Enjoy reading and imagining!_

**Another note:**_ For those who don't exactly get what I'm talking about here, this will be the third story of the "Detective Tennis" series that I'll be posting right after finishing the 2nd story. The stories that are part of the series are entitled "The Targeted Tennis Player of Seigaku" (which is a completed story) and "Tennis Court Murders" (an on-going story)—both of which are crossovers with Detective Conan. Right now, I've finally decided to put this story in the normal category instead of crossover section. But some of the characters from Detective Conan will still make their cameos._

_Okay! Le's get on with it!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_It was supposed to be an exciting summer;_**

**-x-x-**

"Onii-chan, you're ready?"

"Do I really have a choice? You're already dragging me."

"Come on, don't be such a killjoy! It's summer time! We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"Fine… at least I'll be able to spend it with my little sister rather than my senpai-tachi. That makes it more bearable."

"Sheesh! You're always moody around them."

**-x-x-**

**_One that both of them wanted to enjoy to the fullest._**

**-x-x-**

"I really don't know how in the world you deal with this kind of ruckus."

"Trust me; this isn't even a quarter of the hell I had to go through with these guys."

"Good thing I don't deal with this kind of hell."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I'm going to make the most delicious sweets for you both."

"Yay! Hotaru-san's Sweet Summer!"

"I guess I can deal with one summer that is just me and Rin and no tennis."

"That's my Onii-chan!"

**-x-x-**

**_But one mysterious item led them to face a series of inevitable dangers._**

**-x-x-**

"Blue Rose? And it's said to be made of precious stone. A crystal, perhaps?"

"Similar to the Tulip Seal and the Celestial Sun Scepter, it is an extremely important treasure of one of the three Rose Clans."

"But where is it now?"

"It disappeared… along with the other two Rose Crystals…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"The killer was using the seven mysteries of Rikkaidai as a pattern to commit these murders."

"But why them? And why shoot their left eye?"

"The left eye must have some sort of significance to the killer."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"They knew something that we don't."

"Why would Ryoma-kun and Kourin-chan go to Kyoto without even informing us about it?"

"It's possible that they already knew who the culprit is."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"It's terrible!"

"What happened?"

"Buchou… B-buchou's been kidnapped!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"He wasn't kidnapped. He was the one committing the murders."

"How sure are you that it's him?"

"How can you be so sure that it's not him?"

"You want me to prove it?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Why can't he tell us everything?"

"He knew something terrible would happen to us if he revealed his real location."

"So how are we going to find him now?"

"I don't know… but we have to find him, one way or another. Even if we have to defy everyone's belief that he's the one committing the murders…"

**-x-x-**

**_It has become a battle, and now it's up to them to protect everyone from the dangers they're facing._**

**-x-x-**

"We can't afford to let our guard down now. Not at this point in time…"

"What exactly in the world are we dealing with right now? And why us?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Right now, all we can do is to find out the truth and we have to do it together."

"Rivalries at this point won't get us moving anywhere."

"If only we knew who exactly are we up against, then we wouldn't have a hard time figuring things out like this…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Whatever happens, I'm not going to leave your side. You're my sister, after all."

"But Onii-chan—"

"I made a promise… that I will protect you. Whatever it takes. Even without the others, I'll do it."

"Then we'll protect each other. We'll protect all the people important to us. I'm sure if it's him, he'll do the same thing."

**-x-x-**

**_But in the midst of the danger, centuries-old secrets of the ancients will be unearthed…_**

**-x-x-**

"Before their downfall 300 years ago, there were three noble clans that basically became the most powerful in the country, next to the Emperor. In fact, many people deemed them as guardians of Japan at the time."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Three roses… Red for courage, white for secrecy, and blue for mystery… But what does these roses had to do with the murder cases?"

"Those three roses are the emblems and titles of the those three powerful clans. And the seven people who were killed in Rikkaidai are those chosen to inherit the scattered treasures of the Three Rose Clans."

"Rose Clans?"

"They were known in the forgotten history as the Triad Guardians."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Isn't that… the Rose Castle?"

"There are only 3 Rose Castles that had ever existed in the country throughout the history. All of them are still standing today. Only the public didn't know."

"Only three?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The 3 Rose Castles all held a largest part of the Triad Guardians and even the four distinguished families' histories. The castles were most commonly known as the residences of the Triad Guardians."

"And their locations?"

"One in Kanagawa for the Red Rose Clan, the other is in Nagano for the Blue Rose Clan, and the last that belonged to the White Rose Clan is… in Kyoto."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I think I can tell the reason why he was kidnapped."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"You're not saying that Tezuka was actually protecting Sanada?"

"But he'd end up getting killed by doing that!"

"That means he already made his choice. One way or another, he'll do whatever it takes to protect him."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I never thought that tennis isn't the only thing that connects them."

"Not to mention, their grandfathers held this kind of past together, as well."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Tezuka-san isn't the only target of the culprit! If bringing down the Tezuka clan's defenses was the first step, then it wouldn't take long before they destroy the Sanada clan, as well."

"Bringing down their defenses?"

"How is that even possible?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou are the most important people of their respective families that will inherit an immense task from the forgotten past. They bring down the heirs of those clans, everything goes down with it…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I can't believe it. Why would those bastards go such lengths to destroy them both?"

"Just as I held the hope of bringing back the fallen Shinomiya family's honor, those two held the key of reviving the honor of the fallen clan among the Triad Guardians in the future."

**-x-x-**

**_Forgotten parts of the history will be revealed…_**

**-x-x-**

"Just as we kept on saying to ourselves as the princess' Knights, those two clans can't afford to make the same mistake twice…"

"Just like us, they've also lost important people a long time ago. Losing another would only make them suffer even more than they are now."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"The cause of the Shinomiya family's downfall was just a repeat of what happened to the Yasunaga family 300 years ago…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"How come we didn't know all these? And to think we've been studying Japanese History since elementary days…"

"It is because those parts of the history, especially about that particular clan, held information that were deemed as taboo for ordinary people to learn. Learning them would induce dangers that they might not be able to escape and eventually cause their deaths."

"That's why the records concerning them were deliberately removed from the history."

"And who the hell would do such a thing?"

"It was the clan deemed by several historians as 'The Keeper of the Secrets'… the Tezuka clan…"

**-x-x-**

**_Inevitable duties from the past will be realized…_**

**-x-x-**

"Rin, are you sure about this?"

"I don't know. But right now, this is the only way. This is one way for us to help them defend their well-guarded secret even further."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"For the past 300 years since that attack, Gen'emon's ancestors and mine did our best to protect what was left of us."

"And now, those two will inherit the same immense task as we had when the time comes."

"At what age were they supposed to know the truth about this?"

"The moment they turned 21. But with what's happening right now, I doubt if we can still keep up with doing the traditional succession ceremony."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Kourin-chan asked me to use the DNA Search Program to determine the identity of some important people. I have to do what I can to help her and Kunimitsu with all this."

"Important people?"

"That's right. She asked me to find the possible descendants of the fallen clan among the Triad Guardians…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"You mean… there are still some of them who survived that attack?"

"I guess you're right when you said that it was just a repeat. But just like what happened to the attack at the Shinomiya mansion, the world doesn't know about the survivors… especially about the important surviving member of the fallen Shinomiya family."

"That means the two remaining Rose Clans knew that there were survivors from the attack to the Blue Rose Clan, as well."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"You can't keep holding me back, Ojii-sama! I'm sick of you keeping me here and guarding me like a prisoner."

"Reiko, you don't understand. I have to do this to protect you and your mother. We can't afford to fail in doing so…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"It's not that I'm keeping you from the rest of the world, Ayuka. It's just that… there are people out there who would do all the measures that they can to protect what was left of them. I'm only helping them do that."

"But that doesn't mean you have to keep me in here and guard me forever."

**-x-x-**

**_Now the fate of two powerful clans lies on their hands…_**

**-x-x-**

"The Red Leaf Palace of the Inubushi family and the Eastern Mansion of the Shinomiya family all held documents and clues that might help us fully discover the truth and let us know what exactly in the world are we dealing with."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"The seven Dragons… the four Celestial Beasts… the three Imperial Regalia… Are they all connected to the annihilated Blue Rose Clan?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"You're saying that there were families that are even higher in rankings than the four distinguished families?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"It was Onii-sama's final but unfinished mission. The moment he died, that mission was passed on to me. I'm going to do all that I can to finish it."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Echizen, that's dangerous!"

"You don't have to do this!"

"I don't have a choice, and so does Rin. What do you want me to do? Stay here and let those bastards kill Tezuka-buchou? No way I'm going to let that happen!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Why are you so worked up with this?"

"This is the only way… that we'll be able to prevent the past from repeating itself. We can't afford to lose anyone anymore…"

"That's why we have to protect everything and everyone that we can now."

**-x-**

**-x-**

"They've suffered so much for three centuries since that devastating onslaught. We can't let them suffer like that anymore…"

**-x-x-**

**_Even if it means sacrificing something important._**

**-x-x-**

"Ne, Kourin-chan, why are you wearing bandages on your left arm similar to Shiraishi-san?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Those bandages hid the horrific proof of what Kourin-chan had lost years ago. It conceals the reminder of the pain that she's feeling for the years that passed by since she lost them…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"You're always like this every time you go here. Just what exactly are you recalling every time you see this sakura tree?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Sanada, can I ask you something?"

"As long as I can answer it."

"How far are you willing to go for the sake of the one you love? If that person disappeared in your life without even letting that person know your true feelings, how will you ask for a miracle in order for you to convey your feelings at least for one last time?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"She decided to give up her existence as a Shinomiya princess in order to protect the person she held dearly in her heart…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I'm sorry, Seiichi-san… But I guess it's for the best…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"All I ever ask to happen is a miracle. Is it that hard to attain?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Does she even know you feel something like that to her?"

"No… Besides, it doesn't matter. She doesn't have to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Even though I'll never be able to love her in the same way as a man loves a woman, that doesn't mean I can't love her as how a brother loves his sister. At the very least, I can still live with that. And I'm okay with it. That way… I know I can still keep her by my side. I can still protect her… with everything I've got."

**-x-x-**

**_But will they be able to survive it all in the end?_**

**-x-x-**

"Where's Kourin-chan?"

"She went… in the castle alone…"

"You're kidding…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"The tower's on fire!"

"Wait… Where's Echizen and Kourin-chan?"

"They're still inside the tower! They said that they had to retrieve something important there!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"You shouldn't have interfered!"

"Rin, watch out!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I'll make sure you're not going to live to see the next sunrise!"

"Onii-chan!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Sayonara, Tezuka Kunimitsu! Die!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Idiot. Your life ends here, Sanada Genichirou-sama!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I can't afford to fail here now. Now that I know that we could help them rise again… and to restore the honor of the fallen Rose Clan…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Even if we fail, it doesn't matter. Besides, I won't leave you so don't worry. Even if we did die, I only know one thing. We'll end up dying together. That way, I'll still be able to protect you even in the afterlife… perhaps even in our next lives together…"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"I'll always be your brother… and I will protect you no matter what happens…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**There you have it! I think I end up writing some lines that are slightly dramatic. Sorry if it's a really long preview. I guess I'm just too excited about this story since it will include Rikkaidai. Hehe!**

**Oh, well. I hope you'll wait for the next story. Until next time!**


End file.
